Repeat Of Last Time
This is the third episode of Survivor: Gonave Island Challenges Reward Challenge: Don't Let Your Balls Drop Two members of each tribe will throw a ball that will roll down a wall bouncing and changing direction along the way. Two members of the other tribe must work together to catch those balls as they come down the wall. If a ball hits the ground then the other tribe scores a point, that round is over and the next pairs compete. The first tribe to score three points wins reward. Reward: Fishing Gear Winner: '''Tortuga '''Immunity Challenge: Sumo In Mid Each player uses a sandbag to push against the other player. First one to push the other one into the mudpit wins the round. First tribe to three points wins. Winner: Navassa Story Night 5 The Favorites return from Tribal Council where Bailey was the first Favorite voted out. Jillian, angry at the results, blasts J.T., calling him a coward for flipping. Kim also asks J.T. why he flipped. J.T. tells the two girls that he never flipped, as he never committed to their alliance. He also reveals that he just got better deals from Gerard's side and that Kim's alliance didn't offer any deals, giving him the impression he would only be used to gain majority and then be voted out. While Kim goes to the shelter to rest, Jillian continues to insult J.T. Meanwhile, Gerard and Kenneth celebrate having majority. Gerard tells Kenneth they will have an easy road to the end. While Kenneth is as happy as Gerard, he knows that the game could change at any time. Day 6 Early morning at the Fans camp, Ashlee and Edward collect water from the well. Ashlee informs Edward about the majority alliance. Edward, fuming, says that Tanner may have the idol from going to Exile and if he does, they can expose him for a snake. The two make their way back to camp. Edward and Ashlee climb into the shelter as everyone does morning chores. When no one is looking, Edward goes through Tanner's bag and sees the idol. Edward tells Ashlee to go help Gretchen cook so she isn't caught up in the crossfire. Ashlee agrees and goes to Gretchen. Edward then takes the idol out of Tanner's bag and throws it on the ground. Everyone turns to look to see the idol. Tanner turns pale white while Hadley could hardly contain her laughter. Edward then calls Tanner out for keeping the idol a secret from everyone. Tanner tries to explain but Edward cuts him off, telling him he's going soon. Ashlee then tells Hadley she told Edward about the majority. Gretchen, Elisabeth, and Jeffery talk in the woods about the idol. While Jeffery thinks they could use it in a merge, the three agree that Tanner is a snake and can't be trusted. While the three agree to stay loyal to one another, they want to make a new alliance with Hadley and Edward. The tribes then meet for the Reward challenge and Andrea is brought back from Exile Island. She is surprised to see Bailey gone. After explaining the challenge, the tribes get into place. In the first round, the Favorites send out J.T. and Kim as the throwers and Gerard and Andrea as the catchers. For the Fans, they send Jason and Edward as the throwers and Leah and Ashlee as the catchers. J.T. throw their balls as hard as they can to make it harder for the Fans to catch them, but they do a great job in catching anyway. Gerard and Andrea have a system going where Gerard catches and Andrea rolls the ball back to the Fans. Soon, J.T. and Kim’s strategy begins to work as Leah and Ashlee start to have a hard time catching the balls. Soon, a ball slips out of Leah’s hand and hits the ground, winning the Favorites the first round. For the second round, the Favorites send out Kenneth and Mick as the throwers and Barbie and Jillian as the catchers. The Fans make Tanner and Gretchen the throwers and Jason and Elisabeth the catchers. Thanks to Mick, the Favorites win again after his first toss sails pass Jason. The third round has Jillian and Barbie throwing for the Favorites and Hadley and Tanner throwing for the Fans. Catching for the Favorites are Franklin and Gerard and catching for the Fans are Gretchen and Jason. Barbie and Jillian follow J.T. and Kim’s example and throw their balls as hard as they can to make it harder for Jason and Gretchen to catch the balls. Franklin and Gerard also repeat the system from the first round. After a minute goes by, Gretchen misses the ball, winning the Favorites reward. As the Favorites come back with their reward, Mick comes up with a scheme to get Andrea and J.T. to flip. His plan is to tell them that Gerard and Kenneth are a dangerous pair and need to be taken out. Jillian reminds him of her outburst on J.T. Mick tells her that they will tell J.T. that she would go first for what she did. Jillian happily agrees. At the Fans camp, Jason and Tanner worry about their position. Tanner says all they can do is apologize. Just then, Gretchen and Elisabeth walk up to talk about the idol. Tanner apologizes to the two for keeping it a secret, as greed got in the way of their alliance. He also promises to use the idol for everyone in their alliance. However, Gretchen and Elisabeth see right through Tanner. Day 7 Morning at the Fans camp, Leah and Ashlee talk strategy at the well. Ashlee thinks that they could use Tanner for an alliance since he has barely any allies left and has the idol, which could be used to their advantage. Leah shows some concern, saying it could ruin their games. However, Ashlee convinces Leah that they would be able to take control with the idol. Ashlee and Leah approach Tanner and tells him they want to work with him. Tanner agrees, thinking that his conversation with Elisabeth and Gretchen the past day didn't work. Jason approaches and agrees to the alliance. Meanwhile, Edward notes that Leah, Ashlee, Tanner, and Jason have been away from the shelter for a long time. Jeffery says they might be forming an alliance. Gretchen puts their plan into motion and says that the five of them need to stick together. Edward and Hadley agree and shake hands with Gretchen, Elisabeth, and Jeffery. The four come back to camp, with Leah catching the end of the handshake. At the Favorites camp, Jillian and Mick decide to take a boat out and go fishing. They catch about three fish before ended their trip. They call out to their tribemates, telling them to get the fire ready. But before they can make it to shore, a wave capsizes the boat, losing all the fish they had caught. Franklin and Kenneth help Jillian and Mick drag the boat back to shore. Before they finish draining the boat, Gerard comes up and berates the two for losing all their fish. Jillian snaps back, saying it wasn't their fault. J.T. separates the two before a fight can start. Gerard yells back at Mick and Jillian, outright telling them they will be the next to leave. J.T. comes and helps Mick carry the boat back to the area they keep it. On their way, Mick asks J.T. to reconsider his options, saying Gerard is a very dangerous player and will vote him out soon. J.T. says it might not work, due to Jillian's outburst. Mick promises J.T. that Jillian will go first in their alliance and that he wants to go to the end with him. J.T. says he will mull it over. Day 8 The tribes meet for their next immunity challenge. Since both tribes are equal, no one sits out. The first round is between Mick and Edward. Mick aims high for Edward's head while Edward aims for Mick's legs. The two fall and continue to wrestle until Mick gets the upper hand. He begins to push Edward to the edge until Edward is able to knock Mick down. Edward gets up and pushes Mick into the mud, scoring the Fans their first point. The next two are Kim and Elisabeth. The two girls go hard at each other and are unable to knock the other down. Kim begins to push Elisabeth towards the edge and Elisabeth falls backwards into the mud, scoring the Favorites their first point. Next is J.T. and Jason. J.T. easily gets Jason on the ground and begins to slide him across the area. Jason hits J.T.'s legs, causing him to fall on his stomach. J.T. continues to push Jason until he is in the mud, scoring the Favorites their second point. Next is Jillian and Ashlee. Jillian charges Ashlee but is blocked by her pad. Jillian falls back, allowing Ashlee to push Jillian into the mud, scoring the Fans their second point. The final round is between Franklin and Tanner. The two men are equally matched as they are unable to get the other to the ground. Tanner then slips but also knocks Franklin down. Tanner takes this opportunity to push Franklin towards the edge. Franklin fights back but it isn't enough, as Tanner pushes Franklin into the mud, winning the Fans immunity. Hadley, while smiling, is disappointed that they won. Jeff congratulates the Fans on their win and asks who they want to send to Exile. Without consulting his team, Edward blurts out 'Gerard', surprising him. Gerard then gets on a boat and leaves for Exile. At Exile, Gerard starts looking for the idol. He manages to get the first few clues right but gets stumped on the last one. He continues to search for the idol into the night. As he searches, he thinks about how J.T. could flip on his alliance if he wanted to but doesn't think he will. At the Favorites camp, Kim talks about how happy she is for Gerard to be at Exile with her alliance. Mick says that it could be their best chance of getting J.T. and Andrea to come to their side and blindside Kenneth. Mick goes to J.T., asking him again to come to their alliance with Andrea. J.T. tells the hotel manager that he is still thinking it through. The conversation is caught by Franklin and Barbie. As Mick leaves, Franklin tells J.T. that flipping would be bad since Kenneth is their strongest player and is needed for challenges. J.T. asks Barbie on her opinion on things. Barbie says while she doesn't fully trust Gerard and Kenneth, she trusts Jillian and Mick a lot less. Franklin agrees with her, but says they still need their strength in challenges. Kenneth expresses his worry about J.T. possibly flipping to Franklin. Franklin tries to calm him down, to which Kenneth says while he is calm, he just has a sick feeling. J.T. and Andrea talk at the well about strategy. Andrea states that she wants Kenneth out because of his connection with Gerard, but is willing to do what J.T. does in order to not cause a tie. At Tribal Council, Jillian talks about her outburst after J.T. voted Bailey. When asked about camp life, Kim says Gerard is like a cancer to the tribe and that him being at Exile is peaceful. Kenneth also agrees that Gerard is annoying, citing his fight with Mick and Jillian about the boat. When asked about the boat, Jillian explains that Mick and her caught fish and a wave capsized the boat and lost everything. The tribe is then called to vote. Mick, Jillian, and Kim vote Kenneth while Kenneth, Barbie, and Franklin vote Mick. J.T. and Andrea join Franklin, Kenneth and Barbie, sending Mick home in a 5-3 vote. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Franklin, Barbie, and J.T. think about switching things up. * Tanner and Hadley argue! * The Fans argue with each other over food! Author's Notes